Batteries or accumulators comprise a self-discharge that results in such battery having only a limited storage life. With currently available commercial cells, self-discharge may be at 1% of cell capacity per month, for example. Because of the high self-discharge, such batteries cannot be employed or employed to only limited extent in cases in which the batteries prior to their use must be stored for a long period of time, with the batteries undergoing further conditioning during storage. High self-discharge thus renders more difficult storage of 10 years and longer.
Thermal batteries exist which, however, only permit brief operation on the order of a few minutes.
European patent document EP 0 291 459 A2 describes a method for reductive manipulation of optical bodies from cross-linked polymers.
PCT patent document WO 90/02327 describes measures for influencing sensitivity and selectivity of ion-channel membrane bio-sensors.